


The Strange House

by Im_Allie_Angel



Category: Pocket Monsters: Black 2 & White 2 | Pokemon Black 2 & White 2 Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied homophobia, M/M, Mega Evolution, One Shot, Poor zinnia, Rosa is done with everyone's BS, Unova ain't as accepting, but I can't leave my Pokemon OTP outta the spoopy season can I?, though Rosa would probably beat anyone who thinks homophobia is okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 14:50:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Allie_Angel/pseuds/Im_Allie_Angel
Summary: After Zinnia falls too Darkrai's power of forever sleep and tormenting nightmares, Kiawe and his trusted partners, his Pokemon and Gladion, head to Unova too get Cresselia's help. However, the only way that they can get said help is heading through the Strange House. And, golly, if the name isn't explicit!





	The Strange House

Rosa arrived at the Strange House, her Liepard and Serperior watching as the two new members of her group walk up to the door of the house, the dark skinned boy's hand caressing the smooth wood ever so carefully.

Rosa saw the two wandering around Lentimas Town, watching the older boy drag the other behind him as most people and Pokemon alike gave them glares. It got so bad that she and N had too stop a kid from attacking the two with his Crobat.

They were from Alola, the first and older one being called Kiawe. He seemed very calm and only seeming too lose it when his partner, Gladion, seemed in danger.

Gladion kept doing some weird pose with his arms whenever they stopped for a reason, but whilst it caused Rosa confusion, she saw the happy way the boyfriends made each other, so she could guess why N had volunteered her too guide the two too where they were going.

And they were going to the Strange House.

The reason why it was called the Strange House is because people really don't know what happened there. And "Mysterious House" doesn't _really _roll off the tongue too well.

"You really think that Cresselia is here _and _she'll help us?" Gladion asked, rubbing his head against his boyfriend's.

"I hope Cynthia didn't lie..." Kiawe murmured back, gently stroking the bangs away from Gladion's face.

Cynthia.

As yes. The Sinnoh Champion. One of Kiawe's most trusted friends in the Battle Tree. It was either her or Wally that was Kiawe's usual Battle Tree partner in Multi Battles.

It was that Wally kid who got the two Alolan boys too go to Unova and ask for Cresselia's help. Wally had introduced the two to Zinnia, a Pokemon Trainer from Hoenn. She was actually the one who gave Kiawe his Keystone so Kangaskan could Mega Evolve.

However, things took a turn when Zinnia was training with her Pokemon, when another wild Pokemon came and put her too sleep. The Pokemon was Darkrai, and people told the two stories of people and Pokemon dying in Darkrai's nightmares.

However, Lusamine, during her insane period of obsessing over Ultra Beasts, she had collected some data of other legendary Pokemon. And the one their after, Cresselia.

"It's said that Cresselia's powers can ward away nightmares. Let's hope it will work." After Kiawe said that, he slowly opened the door and stepped inside. The place was abandoned, furniture torn open, books everywhere. Heck, there was dust and grime laying everywhere!

"I wonder why they call this place the Strange House..." Rosa mumbled, looking carefully at her two Pokemon. Liepard was licking at her fur, not liking the mess, while Serperior looked around, trying too fit the pieces together.

"I don't thing this place is haunted. Let's split up, we'll find Cresselia faster." Kiawe nodded to his boyfriend's suggestion, going to a door on the right side of the room. Rosa looked unsure, but went to the left room, sure that it would probably somehow be connected to Kiawe's room.

_"An everlasting dark dream... __An endless dream of darkness... __Dad, Mom, Abra...__Where are you...?" _It was a sorrowful cry for help, but yet Gladion yelped and jump back, hitting his back against a weak table, causing it too break slightly.

"This... This has too be some prank." Gladion murmured to himself, gently brushing a hand through his bangs. Yet, he yelped again as he saw a girl looking down at him from the top of the stairs. She was transparent and had a light blue tint to herself.

Then, she walked away from the stairs, yet, her lands didn't move and there was no sound as she left.

(~~~~~)

Kiawe and Rosa looked through the plentiful of books on the bookshelves. There wasn't really that much that was useful too either one, not for a Trial Captain nor the Unova Champion.

"Maro!" Kiawe's Marowak shouted to him, carrying over a small page. The page was covered in dust like the rest of the house, yet after Rosa cleared up the page with her hand, it was clear what it read.

_"There is a Pokémon called Cresselia in the far Sinnoh region. Its wings shine like the crescent moon and keep nightmares away."_

"So are you telling me that the help we need might not even be here?!" Kiawe cried and threw the page up into the air. "Sinnoh! We're in Unova!"

The page slowly fluttered to the ground next to Rosa's foot. She delicately picked up the page and replied, "Well, maybe something else could help?"

"Par-pard!" Liepard cried itself, picking up a few pages of info and brought them to Rosa. 

"Ha! Look!" Rosa laughed and pointed to the first page, reading it out loud.

_"Some Pokémon know a move called Dream Eater. With this move, a Pokémon attacks while the target is asleep and eats its dream. It restores HP equal to half of the damage inflicted on the target."_

"All you need to do is grab a Pokemon with Dream Eater, like Drowzee!" Rosa then pulled the first page away, revealing another page.

_"There are Pokémon called Drowzee. They put others to sleep and eat their dreams. Eating nightmares can upset their stomachs."_

"I'm pretty sure that Darkrai's powers would cause it stomach aches." Kiawe replied in a taunting like tone as he messed around with the collar on Kangaskan's neck, which held its Mega Stone. After he fixed it up, he looked over another pace of info about the move Forewarn.

_"Some Pokémon have the Forewarn Ability. A Pokémon with this Ability is alerted to one of the opposing Pokémon’s moves. High-power moves will be recognized first."_

"Bad Dreams..." Kiawe muttered, before both his, Rosa's, and their Pokemon's attention were drawn away from the studying when there were some noises that sounded like fast-paced footsteps. "Gladion." Kiawe ran up to the door and fiddled with it, yet it didn't move.

"Locked!" Both Trainers shouted. Rosa was at her door, pulling against it when Kiawe tried banging on his. 

"We're trapped!" Rosa shouted, running up to the research they were doing. "But 'Bad Dreams'? What's that?"

"Bad Dreams is the attack that Darkrai uses too put people too sleep, and Forewarn can detect a move that the Pokemon knows." Kiawe replied, slowly stopping his banging and returning to Rosa and hid Pokemon. "And... And I think someone was trying too use Forewarn too detect something."

Kiawe slowly handed Rosa another paper. His hand was trembling, and when Rosa began too read the paper, everyone saw her eyes widen.

_"There are Pokémon called Hypno. Each one carries a pendulum that it can swing to make people drowsy. It has been said that a Hypno once hypnotized a child and took it away..."_

"And Hypno's have the ability Forewarn..." Rosa said, causing Kiawe too nod. "You aren't gonna catch a Hypno, right?" Kiawe nodded. No way was he gonna put his boyfriend's safe on the line for a method that might not even work. "Wait, can't our Pokemon break the doors down?" 

"What if Gladion is on the other side and we hurt him?" Kiawe mumbled, but agreed too it. The footsteps were gone now, so they guessed he went up to the second floor. "Marowak, Flare Blitz!"

"Liepard, use Fury Swipes and Serperior, use Leaf Blade!"

(~~~~~)

Lucario and Silvally were walking closely to Gladion's sides. If anything tried too get the boy, the two were ready.

_"In the dark dream... __I heard my dad’s voice... __Forget about the Lunar Wing... __Please stay here with me..." _It was another plea, Gladion knew it, yet it didn't scare him as much as the information it gave off.

The Lunar Wing? Wasn't that the thing that he and Kiawe were hunting for?

"Sil!" Silvally cried and jumped infront of Gladion with Lucario at its side. The girl was standing there, in a dull and empty bedroom.

While Gladion _was _worried about what it meant, he walked closer to the girl, entering the room. As he entered the room, the door slammed shut and with a little _'click!', _Gladion knew he was locked in.

"What do you want?!" Gladion shouted out his question. The girl just stared at him with a blank face. "Tell me!"

Lucario and Silvally banged and beaten on the door too get it open, yet it didn't. The girl gestured Gladion too come closer, and once he did, the girl pointed to the floor and he saw a yellow and greenish feather.

_"The Lunar Wing... __I can’t take it now... __But it’ll be OK... You need too save someone..." _As Gladion picked up the Lunar Wing, the girl faded away in a blue cloud.

"Wait!" Gladion cried, before the door was forcefully opened.

"Gladion!" Kiawe yelled in relief, running up and hugging his blonde boyfriend, Rosa and the Pokemon watching it all unravel. "You okay?"

"Yeah! I found the Lunar Wing!" Gladion smiled and showed the feather to his partner, both of them relieved that Zinnia could be saved. "But, I saw a ghost girl..."

"A ghost girl?" Rosa asked and hesitantly stepped forwards.

"Her parents were looking for the Lunar Wing." Gladion told the two, watching as the two looked at each other, shocked.

"Darkrai used his powers too make her fall asleep. A Drowzee tried too eat her free, but it didn't work, so with Hypno's Forewarn, they were able too see it was Darkrai's Bad Dreams." Kiawe told Gladion the things they found in the little pages they read.

"And she died in her sleep, begging her father too stay with her instead of going to Cresselia for help." Gladion finished for him, Lucario and Silvally staring at him quite worried.

After a brief silence, Rosa smiled. "You got the thing you need too save your friend, let's go."

Gladion and Kiawe looked at each other before nodding, ready too leave this mysterious house behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but, eh. It wanted too get something out before the spooky season was up, so... Yeah.


End file.
